Entangled
by shanti96
Summary: A love story of Anna and Ryan including seth and summer but will the annaryan relationship last with Marissa still in love with Ryan and Ryan denying his feelings for Marissa? Only one way to find out...please give feedback
1. Chapter 1

It was the kick-off carnival and anna and the awsome foursome was there...but ryan and marissa were taking a "break". After the whole Oliver thing, all these two needed was a break but all marissa wanted was ryan more than ever before...

"Cmon Coop. You bailed out on me last year. this time you're not getting away with it!" summer wailed from the front line of the ferris wheel

marissa, ryan and anna walked over to the front of the line where seth and summer were. ryan felt awkward around marissa and seth could tell so he made up an excuse to go get fairy floss and dragged ryan along with him.

"thanx man" ryan said relieved.

"this is clean-slate ryan. This past year its been lady drama for you...dont get caught up in that again" seth advisably gave ryan.

"who thought of the day when seth would be giving me advice" ryan thought as they walked back to the ferris wheel.

"listen lady, only 3 people to a ferris cage ok?" the ferris wheel operator told summer.

"Look ok..! my best friend made this carnival possible so...like you should let us on right now or you in alot of trouble mister!" summer said sternly.

"hey whats going on" said seth

"oh, this guy wont let us have more than 3 people on a ferris wheel. i mean like cmon, its like our carnival!" summer said fed up.

"hey its ok, this is perfect. marissa will go with us and ryan can go with anna" seth said nudging ryan sarcasticly.

"..oh...oh yea! coop you cant bail out on me this time. you've got no excuse!" summer said brightly because summer thought ryan and marissa were great friends apart, but together was a disaster.

Marissa glanced over at ryan trying to make it not obvious but it caught ryan's eye.

"you can go you know...its ok" ryan said sadly as if he were dissapointed (he was a bit)

"um, ok sum lets go" marissa said depressly as she left ryan standing there alone with anna.

Within the next available ferris cage, summer, seth and marissa jumped on nearly falling over. Ryan and anna were still waiting there and marissa was still overlooking the guy who was the most important thing in her life. she was dumb to not believe him...she was the only guy she could trust...why did she throw it away...

"so...is this the end of you and marissa?" said anna

ryan felt uncomfortable talking about it bbut reluctantly said"oppose to the oliver incident, i think it is" said ryan sadly.  
"but how bout you and seth. it must be hard for you to see him with summer"

"yeah i guess. but you know i guess it was for the better. because u know if he were still going out with me and still having summer on his mind every time we..."

"hey.. its going to be ok. theres other guys out there...ur as special as summer" ryan said assuringly and put his arm around anna.

for once, anna felt safe and suddenly she had this butterfly feeling in her stomach... something that wouldnt go away when ryan touched her.

"hey you two lovely dovey birds" the ferris wheel operator said. "get on"

ryan and ann looked at each other embarassingly.  
ryan helped anna onto the ferris wheel and this electricity went through her body when he held hands with him to get on. when he let go, the electricity circuit was lost. she wanted that feeling back.

Marissa couldnt see ryan from her view and looked at summer sadly.

"its going to be ok coop...you know what they say: let go of the one you love, if they come back, you know its true love but if they dont, u never had them in the first place" said summer proudly saying smart stuff.

"what" seth said stunned. "where did you learn that from?"

"the valley" summer said proudly but seth couldnt hold his giggles and started to laugh. summer hit him. "owww" seth whined and summer said "dont be such a baby...sigh do you need a kiss to make it better?" suddenly his face brightened up and they kissed.  
marissa looked at them. their kiss had just sealed it off that she was the biggest ass ever...

when ryan got on, he started to sweat and anna remembered instantly that he was afraid of heights. she giggled abit at him and he looked at her.

"u know this isn't funny."ryan said angrily

"ohhh yea.. i know" anna said covering her mouth. she overlooked the whole carnival and started to daydream. she looked over at ryan who was still shaking and said

"you just need ta' relax. think of something else even more scarier and dangerous" said anna.

"oh and you think that would help? that would add more pressure to the situation!" ryan said softly as words were hard to come out of his mouth.

she suddenly slid her hand on top of his which was grabbing the plastic seat hard. they looked at each other dazed and he slowly was letting go off his grasp. she slid her slender fingers through the middles of his fingers and suddenly...what do you know...there holding hands. ryan could not let go neither could anna. they knew this would make ryan's situation worse but couldnt stop. 

all they did was look at each other the whole time knowing they couldnt do anything about this urge...or could they?...


	2. Chapter 2

They were on their last turn of the wheel and ryan pulled his hand away. He was kinda suprized of what just happened and wiped his hand on his jeans.

"erhh sorry my hands sweaty" ryan quickly said.

anna watched him patiently and was waiting for him to say something.

"uhh, thnx for that. it really got my mind off the heights" ryan smiled as they were about to approach the ground.

anna felt shutdown and rejected again...

Marissa was waiting for him at the bottom of the ferris wheel but trying to make it not obvious as she plays the bowling game and it looked like seth and summer were heading for the tilt-a-whirl. Marissa was anxious to see what ryan was doing as ryan and anna had went around once more than they had to, just like when they had their first kiss...

ryan felt really nervous - were they both thinking clearly? he had just got out of a very serious relationship and did he really feel the same way as anna did? could they make this wo-

"uh ryan, im sorry. i didnt mean to make you feel uncomfortable." anna said uneasily

"no, its ok. its me. lets try to take it slow-see where we end up" ryan said assuringly.

anna's felt relieved. clearly back in pitsburg the guys there would have said something bad for the situation but what ryan had said made her feel comfortable again.

they had just reached the ground and ryan helped anna out. Her face was beaming and marissa felt like running over and taking ryan away from there. Marissa just watched from the stand and seth and summer came over from the tilt-a-whirl. they could both see she was clearly not over ryan.

"hey coop...you ok?"

"yeah...no. i cant stand it sum...he looks so happy and...what happened to you?" marissa directed at seth

"ooohhh...this little one looks small but buddy, she can vomit like a whale" seth giggled sarcasticly. there was vomit all over seth's new vest.

" well, if you didnt give me so much sarcasm to digest, that would have never happened! look coop, you wanna go home?" summer said changing her tone

"nah, im fine. i think i might catch up with the social chair group" marissa said focusing her eye direction over at ryan.

"are you sure coop? you've got a spare set (of keys)?"

"yeah, you guys go on ahead. ill be fine" marissa said trying to pull a smile.

"mm..ok, now lets get u cleaned up"

marissa, uneasy about being there byherself, waved at seth n summer as they walked off.

seth and summer waved as they left marissa defenceless...


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan and anna were frolicking around. ryan was trying to take her cute beanie off while she was strangling him with her scarf. Marissa had to do something. she thought for a while about what she was going to do...

Marissa interupted and taps ryan on the shoulder very very gentley (not even with enough force for others to feel) from behind and he turned around. Her face glowed and his went a tainted red.

"uh hey...we were just about to get you-" said ryan

"oh hey its ok...its not like we need to know where each other are or who we hang out with..." marissa added

an awkward expression appeared on ryan's face as he blinked with a uncomfortable look. marissa looked down. ryan suddenly forgot about anna and all these memories of marissa and his feelings gushed into him like a wave...he never wanted to end their relationship but he had to.

he was just about to put his hand on marissa when...

"hey lets go play the bowling game hey?" anna interupts their moment.

"yeah sure" ryan agrees

"yeah ok" marissa says forcing herself to say it

they headed over to the game were allowed 3 goes each.  
ryan of course got 3 of them in and it was anna's go.

"go anna!" ryan yelled with a smile. marissa stared him down like a hawk. he didnt take notice.

with no help, anna was able to get all in.

"and by the way, im not a lesbian" anna giggled. ryan smiled but marissa did not even attempt to smile.

"sorry, inside joke" ryan said. marissa felt embarassed thinking of how she treated ryan when oliver was with her.

"you're up coop" said ryan. marissa gave him a awkward look.

"err...i mean marissa?" ryan added.

"no sorry. you can call me that" marissa smiled with a cheeky look.

first go and marissa could not get it in. second go and marissa nearly hit the carnie and she had a look of embarassment when going for the third...

"...i feel kinda tired. i think im gonna go home..."

ryan came up from behind and held her hand.

"this is how you're suppose to do it"

marissa blushed. this is the closest thing ryan has done towards her. anna glared at marissa. ryan didnt take notice and when she swung, she had got it in the middle. the carnie had noticed the chemistry between r/m and handed a cute tiger cub plush toy to him.

"go on, give it to the lucky lady" the carnie nudged.

ryan felt weird and marissa looked down to pretend she hadnt noticed what the carnie had said. anna stood there with a rejected expression on her face...

"here ya go" ryan said as he handed it to...


	4. Chapter 4

marissa slowly slowly looked up... and right in front of her was a cute tiger cub! She was stoked. her heart skipped a beat and he eyes gleamed with joy. She didnt want to look over-excited as anna was on the verge of going crazy...

ryan smiled. he knew this girl had dragged him through thick n thin (mostly thick) but something drew him back to her...this love was and is undeniable...

"really? for me?" marissa said pinching herself

"yeah...that was your first srtike so heres something to make it special" ryan shyly said as he put it in her arms.

marissa pushed it back.

"you keep it. i mean ive got share bear, seth and summers got captain oats and princess sparkles so you might as well have something for yourself" marissa said smiling.

ryan looked at her...they were having a moment...no not a kissing moment but just a moment...

ryan smiled and took it back.

"so you wanna go to the pier or something...you know, walk on the beach or something..." marissa finally said

ryan felt awkward. he knew she felt as much love as he felt for her but you have to admit it was too soon...marissa sensed it and said

"we can go stop at summer's and get those two...you know just like the old times...i mean anna IS leaving and going back to pittsburg..."

ryan felt even more unsure and uncomfortable..

"i mean she'll need to pack...wont you anna?" marissa slyly said

"oh yeah...you two go...i'll be fine..." anna said pretendingly depressive

they both walked off...  
ryan thought for a bit...should he go and have a bit of fun which he hadnt done in a while with his ex or go accompany anna...

"yeah sure ill come with ya..." ryan smiled...

did he say it to marissa or anna?...


	5. Chapter 5

they both looked back...but it was clear who he meant to say it to...

"marissa, wait up..." he called as he ran over to her.

He could of easily chosen anna but something inside of him was drawn to marissa.  
anna pretended to not even have noticed him call marissa and walked off...she had other plans...

"hey, so you wanna come?" marissa smiled

"brooding alone makes you lonely you know"

"mm...so you wanna get seth. wait he's probably at summers... wanna ride?"

"nah its ok. its not that far and besides, i brought my bike..."  
she stood for a bit, thinking what to do...

"ive got it!" marissa said

next thing you know, ryan is on his bike and marissa is on his back...just like old times...

"hang on" ryan whispered as he slowed down to summers

it was way too dark to see for marissa but ryan had borrowed seth's night googles from camp. they got to the front and they could hear them from outside.

"hey guys come down" marissa called from below.

seth and summer stuck their heads out the window and saw ryan and marissa.

"what are you guys doing?" summer yelled

"we're heading down to the pier. you know, just like last year" marissa replied

"ok, we're coming down" seth yelled as they popped their heads back from the window.

marissa and ryan waited. it was weird for them to be together and not hold eachother...

"why is this..."

"wierd...i know! we used to hang out all the time" ryan said finishing off marissa's sentence.

"more like make-out" marissa laughed...

"yeah..." ryan said trying to end the conversation...

"look, im so sorry ryan. i know i should have believed you. you've gotta trust me...i'll never-"

"like you trusted me?"ryan said

look...ive done alot of thinking and-..."

seth and summer bursted through the door.

"hey guys. you ready?" summer said excitedly

ryan and marissa looked at eachother...

"yeah sure, lets go" marissa said uncaringly...

ryan came up to her and held her hand...

_whispering_

"-...and i know it wasnt your fault. look its been tough for both of us...and i want to let you know..."

seth pulled ryan's sleave.

"cmon dude! summer's whipping me up in the car!"

marissa and ryan broke loose from their hold and they all got into the car...

"this is gona be all-time you guys!" summer yelled

they backed out of the driveway and marissa noticed a blue beetle car parked with their lights on near the front-side of summers house and suddenly got a little paniced...she was crazy to think that...

"anna...?" she thought...


	6. Chapter 6

just to make clear, marissa and ryan are in the front and seth and summer are in the back of the car

"so...whats up with you two?" seth said. He just couldnt keep quiet in the car.

"SETH!" summer yelled as he hit him.  
"you are so ...i dont know but its none of your business!" summer rambled on

"uh...i dunno...so what do you guys say to a imax movie then a walk on the beach?" ryan said trying to change the subject...

"sounds great" marissa smiled as she moved he hand on top of ryan as he changed gears...

ryan had suddenly remembered anna...

'no. anna is anna. me and marissa, thats how its spose to be' ryan thought as he darted his eyes across to marissa and smiled...

"i need ta tell you something...you know how-" ryan said

"hey, whatever you can tell me it can wait once we get to the theater" marissa gleamed with joy.

ryan relaxed a bit and backed up into a parking spot.

"you're so neurotic cohen, cant you be normal for once?" summer pleaded

"ah my little one...i will answer that question when we're in the movies, wink wink, nudge nudge ill be watever you want me to be summer" seth said sneakely

"oh cohen!" summer said as she kissed him. 

"guys we're here" ryan said.

when marissa was getting out of the car, she just could not believe her eyes...

"look whose here" marissa said pretending to be happy to summer

"who?" summer asked

marissa pointed over to the entrance to the cinema...

marissa and summer looked at each other...


	7. Chapter 7

'and what is she doing here' summer said concerned as she had always had a grudge against...

'i dont know, i dont care...' marissa said as she tugged summer

'lets just go watch the movie' marissa suggested

summer declined

'hold up, im going to see what that skank is doing here. i did have to put up with her at the carnival so i have a right to ask her why shes here' summer replied as she stormed over to anna.

'summer wai-...' marissa pleaded...

seth was talking to ryan at the ticket booth as he saw summer with a angry face walking over to anna. he knew there was no good coming out of that.

he ran over towards her and stopped summer from ruining their perfect evening...this evening was spose to reunite the fantastic four as 1.

'cohen! what are you doing' summer whined as seth had got ahold of summer's arm.

'no. im not going to let you ruin this for ryan and marissa... look...we've got nothing to say to anna and besides shes leaving for good so now everything can go back to normal' seth said

summer thought for a bit.

'ok...but if me and anna did fight, who do you think would win?' summer asked

'oohhh, summer you're too short. anna would win for sure' seth said sarcasticly

'lets not forget about my rage black outs' summer said angrily.

seth kissed her on the forehead.

'lets go find marissa' summer grabbed seth as she kissed him...

'mmm...do we have to?' seth asked

summer hit him

'ow! ok...got it' seth said 

summer walked over to where marissa was...

'coop. Coop. COOP!' summer yelled.

summer turned to seth.

'where's coop?'...


	8. Chapter 8

"cohen look over there, ill look over here" summer said very panic stricken

Seth went looking around and could'nt find anything. He then made signals at summer.

"what" summer gestured as he still was using code

summer ran over to him and hit him.

"hey oww, what was that for!... i was trying to tell yo-"

"shhh" summer hushed seth and put her index finger on his lips

"dont u shush me wome-" seth said as he was cut off by..

"i hear something..." summer said

summer crouched down and pulled seth with him. seth was very whiny and hostile.

"but summ-" seth pleaded

"shuuushhhh" summer louded hushed.

summer was trying to listen on into a non-existant noise she heard when someone or something touched her back...


	9. Chapter 9

Summer turned around and went 'oh my god'.

'What WERE you guys doing' Marissa asked while puting her arm around ryan

'Um-er Cohen you're such a tool! why didnt you tell me they were there!' summer yelled

'i was trying to' Seth tried to say but she was already angry

seth hugged her and said

'maybe this weekend we can both go to the capture the flag Camp and work on our signals'

'camp as in meaning going in the bush. ew' summer said with a voice like in season 1 when she thought everything was gross including seth.

'and spend some time together? cmon itll be fun' seth begged

'oh alright' summer finally said

'cmon you guys, we're gonna miss the movie' marissa said

they all put their arms around eachother and walked into the thetre. This was a sight to remember.

When they got in, they sat down and the order went

Marissa - Ryan - Summer - Seth

Seth and summer were alrdy into the movie as they pashed on the side.

'you were going to tell me something...' marissa asked ryan

'yeah...you know these past few weeks have been really hectic on both of us...and us being apart, is-

'killing me' marissa added

ryan smiled

'so i was thinking...' ryan said but marissa had alrdy went for the kiss. This was magical for Ryan. He liked a girl who could take control. They kissed for about 7 seconds when someone from behind tapped marissa's shoulder. She turned around to see who it was...


	10. Chapter 10

'hey!' marissa said

'i thought it was you' said Ren

ryan flung his hands off of marissa. Marissa noticed.

'oh i forgot...Ryan, this is Ren, Ren this is Ryan. He goes to that weekend tutoring thing as well' marissa said

'so i never knew you were into shark movies' Ren said

'oh no. im just here with friends who are'

Ren threw a popcorn at marissa.

'oh you're gonna get it!' and marissa threw popcorn back. there was popcorn going everywhere until there was none left.

ryan felt uncomfortable and made an excuse to go to the toilet

'oh and while you're there, get us some more popcorn why doncha?' Ren asked. 'oh n make sure you wash your hands after you go to the toilet. dont be pretending the yellow stuff is butter' ren said sarcasticly

'ew thats gross' marissa giggled as they blocked ryan out of the conversation.

ryan got up with a pissed-off look on his face. he walked on out of there an looked back. marissa was playing around with Ren. Ryan has a look of helplessness on his face as he walked out...


	11. Chapter 11

ryan went out to the popcorn stand to get a bucket of popcorn and he saw that they were selling care bear keychains at the counter so he thought it would be nice to get marissa a pink love bear so she knew always that he'd be thinking of her...always...

marissa was still talking to Ren.

'hey can i come sit next to ya?' asked ren as he got up not caring for a reply.

'ah..er sure.' marissa replied as she went to get her jacket off the seat nxt to her.

they were watching the movie for a few minutes until Ren said

'can i share your coke? im really thirsty and your bf hasnt come back with the popcorn...'

'...yeah sure you can have it' she said as she was going to give it to him because it was on ryans seat.

...but ren leant over marissa to get it himself and when going backwards to his seat he looked at marissa. marissa had a look of confusion, but then passion.

he went for it. coming closer and closer to her lips ... ryan walked in.

he stood there in shock. how could she do this? wasnt she the one leading him on to be back together. he marched over there.

'what are you doing man!' ryan raised his voice.

'shhhhhhhh' the audience whispered loudly.

he grabbed rens arm and dragged him outside. marissa followed in tears and seth and summer ran off after them.

'who are you and what are you doing! that was my girl in there! you son of a !' ran yelled as he pushed him into the wall.

'ryan stop!' marissa yelled.

he suddenly stopped and thought for a sec. newport taught him one thing n that was to use your head.

'how...what are we doing marissa? do you want me? do you? really? i would have did anything for you!' ryan said in dissapointment.

'i wasnt thinking. it was just a kiss! nothing else. and i didnt freak out this much when you were sposebly a father with your ex!' marissa yelled tryign to turn the tables.

'you know i love you ryan. please...im soo sorry' marissa pleaded.

seth and summer held eachother not knowing who to side for.

'you know what marissa. im sick of these games you make me play. theres only certain times you want me. i want someone who will want me and accually be a real girlfriend for me at anytime. UNCONDITIONAL LOVE. THAT IS WAT YOU CALL IT!' ryan spat back

marissa didnt know what to say. this was the first time her accually expressed how he felt about her.

they all stood there- including spectators (anna).

'bye' ryan said as he left. seth went after her and summer stood there-lost and didnt know what to do. how could marissa do such a thing? summer really cared for ryan and for her to do this...

tears fell down marissa's puffy red eyes and onto her rose cheeks. ren came up to her.

'dont' ...marissa whispered.

summer came and put her arm around her.

'lets go back to my place. how does that sound' summer asked but was digusted with marissa inside.

marissa nodded and they walked out of the theater...

this was a sight to remember...


	12. Chapter 12

ryan was at home in the poolhouse brooding while seth was playing the ps2.

'any guy would have acted that way right?' ryan asked seth, confused about what to do.

'oh yeah sure...but maybe there shouldnt of been that big scene,which i might add was in front of anna and people from our school...' seth said back

'so you think i over reacted? idunno. me n marissa were going great tonight. urghhh. do you think i should apologise?'

seth nodded

'you know your manhood may be hurt by this but you know marissa loves you. that was something really stupid and you guys cant break up over something like that...you're ryan and marissa-NEWPORTS MOST NOTORIOUS COUPLE. i mean look what that would do to your reputation' seth said

ryan glared at him. he knew he was right.

'mm..im gonna go over there, see how shes doing...ya know- but not getting back with her though...'

'suuureee...but i might think shes at summers. you know besties with their tagalong whenever something big happens. ryan looked at him.

'and you are doing what now?' ryan said

'comforting you. hey, if girls can do it, so can guys'

ryan gave him a confused look.

'just go' seth said trying to end the conversation.

'yeah, tell sandy ill be back by 10.'

'yeah you just go and use your head for once.' seth said

ryan was walking out of the poolhouse when he saw the carebear keychain and tiger cub he got at the carnival. he went and grabbed it and walked out. this should cheer her up he thought as he got on his bike and rode off.


	13. Chapter 13

seth thought about brooding about in ryans poolhouse until his cell rang.

'hello?'

'hey, its me' summer replied

'oh, hey. hows marissa doing?'

'oh, you know ... not very well'

'well she will be feeling great some time soon. Ryans coming over your house to apologise to marissa'

'wuh? cohen, ryan didnt do anything. but coop really needs him now so i guess this would help...wait, did you say my house?'

'yeah, arent you guys there?'

'no, we're down at the lifeguard tower...she needed space and really loves that hang out...youd better ring ryan to tell him we're here cohen!'

seth looked at the drawer and saw ryans cell on the table.

'he left his phone here'

'oh...lets get drastic cohen. you go in your dads range rover and get ryan, meet me in the diner and leave ryan to deal with marissa down at the lifeguard tower.'

'oh summer!...what could i do without you?'

'nothing..NOW GET YOUR ASS UP AND MOVE COHEN!' summer yelled

seth hung up and grabbed ryans cell and ran out of the poolhouse.


	14. Chapter 14

seth drove for about 10 minutes with a lookout for ryan. then a blur of a guy riding his bike was in the distance so he beeped his horn. the stranger stopped and turned around. it was ryan for sure.

'hey what are you doing?' ryan asked as he rid up to the range rover

'ah, summer and marissa are at the life guard tower. sorry about that man.'

'eh, i think i can ride there from here'

'oh nonono...just put your bike on the bike rack on top of the car. im sure it wont get damaged.'

'are you just asking me to come with you so you can talk to someone?'

'no-no...yes its driving me mad! and anyway im meeting summer down there as well'

'mm..ok lets go' ryan said as he lifted the bike onto the bike rack and tied it down with some rope from inside the car

'wai- wai- wait...a little to the left...no no thats too much...right right!...uhh thats perfect' seth bantered on as ryan put his bike on the top.

'lets just go' ryan said as he held tight onto the keychain and leaped into the car and off they went.

they parked up near the pier and seth went to the diner. ryan followed but seth turned around and said

'dude, marissa is down at the tower. im just going to go see summer at the diner.'

'do you still think this is a good idea?'

'yeah man...cmon it'll be fine. its not like they kissed. if you dont go down there, you're surely going to lose her to him...and i know old ryan atwood wouldnt stand up to that'

'ok...thanks man' ryan said as he walked down to the tower...while still holding tightly onto the carebear keychain..

marissa was down there with ren.

'you shouldnt be here' marissa said, still clearly upset about everything but very vunerable

'i know, but i didnt mean for all of this...really'

'well you ruined everything...are you happy?'

'no...ok so i messed up. its just that...ive been so lonely since daniella left me. its just been so hard...and you were there for me...i just-...i just fliped out when she left and ..i dont know...'

marissa looked at him for a bit. she liked that he could express his feelings to her. a sudden unwanted but fulfilling urge to kiss him came about her.

he bent his head down looking at the floor when marissa tilted his head upwards. he looked at her and she looked at him...

and there lips met.

ryan was just coming around the corner and thought abit about what to say.

'i love you, i love you,' ryan thought as these thoughts spun in his head. he held the keychain tighter as tight as he felt he wanted to hold her.

'yes i love her' he whipered to himself as he was just turning the corner but saw something so unbelieveable he had to pinch himself...


	15. Chapter 15

'ryan' marissa said as she pulled away from ren. she suddenly saw the situation she was in and was in total panic.

'i see that you are busy...' ryan said graspin his fist as he turned and walked away.

'wai-...ryan' marissa said as she pushed ren off and got up to get to ryan.

'for what. i thought i could make this work for the third time...but its not you, its me. i just keep on thinking that you never meant to do this and we could always work it out...because i loved you...still do...but this is...'ryan said and dropped the care bear chain.

marissa looked down and saw it was meant for her. her heart broke...she was so stupid.

'i know what that looked like but...it was nothing. i thought i had lost you...'

'yeah and i thought i had lost you too...but i think i lost you a long time ago...just never knew it' ryan said sadly as he walked away.

marissa went to get the keychain and broke down...broke down in the moonlight...


	16. Chapter 16

ryan went past the diner where seth and summer were and they saw him. they ran over to him.

'hey...so howd it go?' seth asked curiously

' mumbles er..mm..idunno...she was with ren and mm...'

'great...just great. i cant believe marissa would do something like that!' summer said defending ryan.

'hey, its ok you guys. im pretty sure it would ahve never worked out anyway...' ryan said relentlessly

'so you gonna take the car?' seth said handing out the keys

'nah. ill just grab my bike n ride home...thnx anyway' ryan said deeply depressed.

summer nudged seth..

'oh you want me to come...comfort you?'

'sounds tempting but none for me...im just gonna hang in the poolhouse...i need some space..'

'yeah ok...well ill see you at home ok?'

'yeah...see you guys.' ryan said as he walked off.

'omg! marissa is such a brrr...' summer ranted on

'hey, why are you calling her by her first name?'

'well...i always called her coop because we were friends but now im just angry at her'

seth held summer.

'hey are we ok?' seth asked summer

'...yeah...why wouldnt we be?'

seth looked at her...

'just wonderin...'


	17. Chapter 17

ryan got the bike off the roof rack and started to ride home. He suddenly heard someone calling his name. He turned to see who it was.

'hey' ryan said trying to put on a happy face

'hey'...anna said

'what are you doing out...i thought you were packing?'

'yeah well i finished early n thought about getting some fresh air. what are you doing out...wheres marissa?' anna said smugly

'aah...nah, i dont think its working out between us...'ryan said still heartbroken but staying strong

anna put her hand around him. ryan suddenly felt like he didnt need to think about marissa or about her getting jealous...it was just him and anna.

'hey, you wanna go walk on the beach? its a nice night.'anna said knowing that marissa was down there.

'nah...im gonna head home. catch up on some sleep. we got a bio test tomoro and i havent studied' ryan said trying to make an excuse.

'hey, why dont i help you out? i know the theory of evolution like the back of my hand.' she said

'yeah sure' ryan said as he pushed his bike along, still annas arm clinging around him.

they talked and talked the night away as they walked home in the moonlight...this was a sight to remember.


	18. Chapter 18

ryan and anna talked for hours until midnight when seth came to the poolhouse and disrupted them.

'ah hey ry- oh i didnt know you had company. hey anna...'

awkward silence

'so im just gonna go...night' seth said as he walked out

'yeah its gettin pretty late' anna replied as she got up from his bed

'yeah...thnx for the help. so ill see you tomoro?'

'yep...bye'

then anna came over and gave ryan a hug. he hugged her back...still with marissa on his mind...

seth and ryan got outta the range rover at school.

'so...is it on between you and anna?you got the fire kindled- the love in your nest- the over marissa? huh? she was all over you man.' seth said as they walked over to the entrance of the school

'seth, you were only there for 20 seconds the most...and no, we're not together. its too soon...for me'

'well shes reved up ready to go'

ryan gives him a look'

'ok, so you're not. marissa seemed to move on quickly...sorry...yeah i know that kinda hurt'

'you're right man. marissa has whats his name-'

'ren'

'yeah and i have...anna?'

'yes! but dont you want to kick his ass?'

'yeah, well hes not my problem anymore...marissa not my problem anymore...'

'back to angst free ryan?'

'yeah...'

'kinda lonely huh'

'mm..'

marissa and summer saw ryan and seth and summer started to walk up to them.

'hey..sum' marissa said holdin her back

'yeah coop?'

'dont you think its too soon...for me an ryan to hang out...i mean i did kiss another guy-'

'yeah an thats your problem not mine.'

'hey...i thought you were my friend? best friend in fact'

'well you were ryans girlfriend yet you kissed someone else'

'technically we only were together for about 10 minutes'

'yep...sure gotta go' summer said as she walked off.

marissa thought for a sec

'wait up for me summ!'

marissa joined up with summer to meet up with the boys.

'hey' summer said

'oh hey' seth said as she kissed summer on the forehead

ryan looked at marissa in hate while marissa stood close-by summer.

'look ryan can we talk?'

'about what? what do you want from me? forgiveness? love? no, sorry i cant give that to you anymore'

marissa hesitated

' look i know its gonna take ti-' marissa said as anna walked over

'hey guys' anna said happily

summer gave anna a death stare

'hey anna' seth said

'hey' ryan said relieved that she showed up in time before his conversation with marissa escalated

the bell rang

'what do you have coop? summer asked marissa

'biol-'

'walk me to biology ryan?' anna asked smugly

ryan looked at marissa in a flash while she looked down

'yeah sure... why not?'

anna and ryan walked off with their arms linked together while seth and summer walked behind them

'summ! wait up' marissa said as she ran over to her

summer held out her arm stretched as marissa clinged onto her. then someone pulled her off from behind

'hey!' marissa said as she saw that it was ren

summer let go of marissas grip as she walked off. marissa watched helplessly as she has deserved that.

'i said i dont want to talk to you' marissa said

'cmon...you need someone...and by the looks of it, it seems that your "friends" left you'

marissa looked down, almost in tears.

'ill walk you to bio?' ren asked

marissa looked ahead at ryan and anna

'yeah sure' her mood chaged

'why not?'

ren and marissa linked arms as they walked off to class.


	19. Chapter 19

When they all got to the lab, anna pulled ryan to sit nxt to her. As usual, Seth followed along with Summer. There was only 4 to a table so marissa and Ren went to sit at the table nxt to theirs. Anna smiled, happy with herself.

'OK class, settle please. As you all know, we have a test today' the teacher said settling in his chair.

whispers in the classroom

'AHEM...so will you all take out a pen while I hand out the papers' he said as he went to get the papers from his suitcase

'oh sht, I forgot to study' marissa said

'oh, you're gonna be fine. You DID listen in class didnt you?' Ren said reassuringly

marissa hesitated.

'uh...I skipped school alot with Oliver so Ive forgotten pretty much everything' Marissa said

'well, you kn-' ren was saying until the teacher came upto them.

'ahem...no talking. Exam conditions apply now Ms Cooper and Mr Backster'

They quietned down and started the test. Marissa looked aimlessly at the first question, wondering when she had even learnt this. After a couple of minutes, she had given up and something caught her eye.

Ryan was into his test that he didnt even realise that anna put her hand on top of his left hand. Well, thats how marissa pictured it. I mean, Ryan wouldnt move on that quickly, would he? Jealousy built up in her but she still kept quiet.

She scanned the room again and seth&summer had their arms linked, as usual, and studied the paper real hard. Marissa, still lost, looked at her paper again. when did she learn this?

A thought popped into her mind. She remembered when she went over to ryan's to 'STUDY' ...though thats what they really did. And they talked and learnt about natural selection in the wildlife and how thats how they met. by natures selection. then the rest of the night consisted of kissing and rubbing against eachother...

'IVE GOT IT' marissa said out loud, covering her mouth once knowing what she said.

the class looked at her including ryan, confused. the teacher ingored it and marissa started to scribble down all the stuff she remembered that night.

the bell rang

'OK class, pens down. Put your papers on my desk and they will be graded as your final mark for the end of the year. Good luck everyone and hope to see you nxt year.' the teacher said

Marissa got up and put hers last on the table.

'I see you're very confident Ms Cooper. I hope that reflected on your test?'

Marissa looked at ryan who was now leaving the classroom with anna just behind, following him like a dog. Pathetic. She got a final glimpse at ryan and said to the teacher

'you have no idea'.


	20. Chapter 20

Marissa left the classroom, trailing off ryan from a distance until ren called her.

'hey wait up' he called as she stopped

'whats up...? why are you walking so fast? ren said as he saw ryan up ahead.

'oh...' he said

'as a matter of fact, I was not following ryan watching his every move just like anna over there...look at her, she needs to grow up' marissa rambled on.

'but i see YOU have noticed his everymove. how would you know anna is moving around with him?' ren said cautiously

marissa hesitated for a bit...

'because its so obvious...anyway, I have to get the spring dance ready for tomoro night...maybe ryan could help, because he DID help me with the pep rally bon fire and the sno.c dance...' marissa said very interested.

'marissa. no. cant you see he doesnt want anything to do with you?' ren said upset that all she talked about was ryan.

'YEAH BECAUSE OF YOU!' marissa yelled in the hallway

marissa stormed off over to summer, who was willing to give her a second chance as she held her hand out. marissa flung her hair at rens direction as she walked over to summer and seth who were following ryan and anna. Ryan looked back and saw marissa tagging along. He didnt know how to react but he brought a hidden smile on his face. For some reason, he wanted her to come...not out of pity but out of...love? no way...so he turned back to anna

ren was left standing there. alone.

They all headed to cafeteria tables and sat down. Marissa pulled up a chair and sat close to summer who was obviously almost on top of seth while they kissed and cuddled. Marissa didn't mind. As long as Ryan was in her sight…

'so you guys, you up for the spring dance?' seth said

'uh..ah…nah maybe next year man' ryan said obviously uncomfortable that marissa was watching him

'well we're going. Arent we cohen?' summer asked even though she had forced a answer upon him

'yeah of course' seth said kissing her on the forehead

'so are we still up for camp takajo?' seth asked curiously to summer

'yeah whatever…' summer said surrendering to seth's charms even though she dreaded the whole thing.

'well seth if you're going to the dance, maybe you could help me set it up. Ive got some props in the drama classroom if you could-' marissa said to seth, but wanting him to divert the help to ryan so he could help her.

'ah ok. When do you want me to help?' seth asked

The rest of the gang stared blankly at him.

'what?' seth asked

'you never want to do heavy lifting. Youd sell captain oats before you do anything involving carrying' summer said eyeing him

'well people change' seth said as he kissed summer.

Seth got up as marissa led him to the classroom. Marissa did a little wave to summer and ryan as she left. Butterflies filled her stomach.

'well, what do you want to do now chino?' summer said stranded as seth left her

'uh-' ryan said as anna interrupted

'me and ryan have to go buy tickets for the spring dance' anna added

Summer stared at ryan, obviously not impressed.

'I thought you weren't going?' summer asked ryan

'I wasn-' ryan said as another interruption by anna came

'yeah, well hes going with me, aren't you?' anna asked ryan as put her hand over her shoulder

Ryan could not say no as this was practically her last week here in newport.

'yeah sure' ryan said as anna pulled him up and they walked over to the stand to buy tickets

'yeah..thanks guys.' Summer said as she sat there alone… then someone came up to her and sat down.

'er..and who are you?' summer asked bitchly…


	21. Chapter 21

'ah, I'm Ren...marissa's friend and this is Diego' Ren said as he and his frien dcame to sit at summers table.

'yeah, but thats not really the point is it. What is it that you're doing here' summer said

'well...you dont have to be a bi.tch about it...i mean, you are dating seth cohen. I think you lost your reputation a looong time ago.' ren said, glaring her for eye to eye.

'uh yeah. not listening' summer said

'so I know we havent seen eye to eye but...' ren said

'CHINO! COME HERE...CHINO!' summer yelled as she did not want to be talking to ren

'ok..lil' hush...as I was saying. so we havent seen eye to eye, but could you do something for me.' ren said

summer gave him a 'whatever look'

'could you ask marissa if she could go to the spring dance with me...I know you dont want to be hearing this right now but she wont listen to me-'

'and theres a point why' summer said

'but I think that we have a connection here...please summer...please' ren begged

'mmm...ok wat ev' summer said eventually

'thanks. I owe you big time' ren said as he got up and left the table.

His friend, Diego, sat there.

'and what else did you want' summer said

'would you like to go with me to the spring dance?' he asked shyly

'I have a boyfriend ya know' she said

he looked down. she felt sorry for this guy and he did look kind of cute...

'hey, why dont you keep me company since I got ditched by my friends. wanna go to the arcade or something...' summer asked only in pity

'yeah sure' Diego said as he got up and put his arm out to lead summer.

summer gave him a look.

'oh ok' summer finally said as she clung onto his arm and off they went.


	22. Chapter 22

'ok I want it there...and there!' marissa dictated to seth

'god why are girls such dictators?' seth whined

marissa poked her tongue at him.

'whoa...look at the time! I need to get ready for this thing'

'oh yeah, me too...god why do you have to set up these things anyway. summer drags me to them all the time'

'kicking and screaming?' marissa said

'no...wat ev' seth said

'what did you just say' marissa asked

'err...nothing..see you at the dance' seth said as he put down the palm tree and sped off home

marissa finally finished up and went to summers place..

'so you'll pick me up at 6?' anna asked ryan

'yeah sure' ryan said as he gave her a hug goodbye. she smiled

she sped off in her car to get ready as quickly as possible although ryan dreaded the event.

'shes going tomoro, so this is all cool' ryan thought to himself as he got ready.

summer walked into her room and marissa was already there.

'hey' marissa said

'oh, hey. Oh i nearly forgot. Ren asked me to ask you if you would go to the dance with him' summer said quickly

'no way...I mean theres no chance I would...why are rushing?' marissa asked

'oh, Diego's downstairs. we're just gonna go to the arcade for a bit but I wouldnt miss the dance for the world. Hey coop, just go with ren. I hear anna the btch is going with ryan' summer said

'really? I mean I dont care...you think?' marissa asked

'yeah coop totally. He went ice man on yoh ass. do the same. It'll make you feel much better. Ok bye!' summer said as she ran downstairs

'cya...' marissa said as she thought.

she picked up her phone and dialled rens number

ring ring, ring ring,

'oh hey ren...so I was thinging..., yeah ok that sounds great. cya soon' marissa said on the phone and hung up.

seth bursted into the poolhouse.

'how do I look?' seth said as he complained about his bow

'yeah you look fine man' ryan said but not really paying attention to seth

'you know ryan, as I look back on my high school years, these small talks I am going to remember the most. ya no-' seth said as ryan cut in

'what time is it?' ryan asked panicly

'almost 6. whats up?' seth asked

'I gotta go pick up anna!' ryan said worriedly as he shoved his shoes on and ran out

'so I'll talk to you later!...' seth yelled but ryan was outta there

summer said she would pick seth up from his house as her stepmom was walking around the house on pain killers and summer didnt want seth to be freaked out by that so seth waited.

'ohmigod...you did just not beat me at packman!' summer yelled with a coke in her hand

'yeah I kinda did' Diego laughed'

summer was having so much fun that she forgot about everything

'another round?' diego asked

'you bet' summer giggled as they playing again

'where could she be?...she was the one who wanted to go' seth thought as he stood in front of the house.

time struck 6:45pm

seth was standing there alone.  
red bow and clean suit.  
red roses in his hand especially picked out for summer.

time struck 6:50

he positioned his posture

time struck 7:00pm

a sad look appeared on his face and a tear rolled down his cheek.  
he had been stood up but he was used to it.  
he was seth cohen.  
he was nobody.


	23. Chapter 23

Seth sat down on the step outside the porch.

the roses withered away as seth grasped them. Then it hit him. Why doesnt he call her?

He grabbed his cell out of his pocket and dialled her number.

ring ring, ring ring, ring ring, ring ring.

'hey this is summer, obviously. You should know that since you called me. Well, I cant get to the phone or Im screaming because you creeped me out. Leave a message'

'hey its seth. Im ready for the dance...are you ready yet? anyway, call me back when you get this. Im waiting outside my house. Love you' seth said on her answering machine...

anna and ryan arrived at the dance. the decorations were beautiful. marissa was talking to ren and saw ryan arrive. she went over to collect his ticket

'hey' marissa said invitingly

'hey. this is- wow' ryan said complimentary

'yeah? you like it?' marissa asked caring for his answer

'yeah of course. you did a-' ryan said. anna grabbed his arm softly

'c'mon, lets dance' anna said as she pulled him onto the dancefloor.

ryan gave marissa a small goodbye signal. marissa felt alone so she walked over to ren.

'wanna dance?' marissa said as she pulled ren closer. they held each other a started to dance.

the couples were dancing near eachother at a seeing distance.  
anna pulled ryan closer as they danced to 'forever young'. Ryan wasnt sure how to react so he held her close too. It felt kinda good for him...just like the sno.c when maris-...

marissa saw this and held ren closer. ren obliging by this moved his hand her 'behind'. marissa, startled by this, played along by whispering things into his ear and playing with his hair.

ryan could see this. marissa could see him see her. she was pleased with herself. Ryan felt a need to punch this guy. he was angry inside and overprotected...but of what?...then anna whispered into his ear

'wanna get some fresh air?'

'definately' ryan said as anna led him out seductively

marissa saw and didnt look too happy. she really didnt mean to scare him off like that. she didnt. She finally realized ren still had his hand on her ass and she pulled off.

'whats wrong' ren asked, confused by her manner

'you.' marissa said. oops. she didnt mean to say that out loud.

'I mean, I just wanna take this slow...could you go get me some punch?' marissa asked ren

'...sure...' ren said as he walked away.

marissa sat down on the bench. she didnt know what to do. and there was noone to turn to. ryan was gone. ryan was her only escape. noone could replace him.


	24. Chapter 24

It was already nearly 10. Had he really been standing there or sitting for 4 hours? Seth let out a sigh.

What else could he do? Trying to think about how summer stood him up, he went into the house but leaving the roses on his doorstep, if she ever decided to come.

He lay on his bed, tired from the night he had. The night that had consisted of waiting. He flung his shoes off and went to sleep in his tux. When he had asked her earlier if things were alright between them, how come she said yes?...thinking about it, he finally drew to a sleep think about what he was going to do tomorow.

Anna and Ryan were outside on the balcony, giggling and breathing the gush of sweet sweet florol scent that spring had brought upon them.

'this was a great night' anna blushed brushing her fingers through her hair

'yeah it was' ryan said, admiring her every move

they looked at each other for a moment, in despair to grasp hold of each other. She knew she could never win his heart, not yet though...

'I was thinking...you know how the spring break is coming up...'anna said

'yeah...'ryan said interested in what she had to say

'This year has been so...much, ya know?'

'yeah it has'

'so do you want to come with me sailing to tahiti? just for the break, I mean' anna said anticipating a yes

ryan was flabbergasted from this proposition. He and seth planned to do pretty much nothing over the break though nothing stays like that in newport...should he go? He thought about marissa...

'anna...' ryan said

a sad look appeared on her face. She had been rejected again.

'of course I'll come' ryan finally said as anna flung her arms around him

'this is going to be so great! so we'll leave tomorow afternoon if thats ok?' anna asked

'yeah, thats great' ryan said as the cooling wind blew across their face and body. They stood there, hugging the night away. If thats all that came out of their relationship, she was glad to be apart of it.

Marissa saw Ryan and Anna hugging. A urge of jealously filled up inside her. A tear nearly rolled down her face then she saw ren. An opportunity came around and she kissed ren on the spot. Ren kissed back with no hesitation. They finalyl pulled apart.

'and what was that for?' ren said, still dazed from her kiss

'that was for you' marissa said as she kissed him on the cheek.

'gotta go. I'll take my car home but I'll talk to you tomorrow' marissa said in a rush to get out of there

'I'll call you tomorrow?' ren asked confused by this

'yeah, sure. Bye!' marissa said, almost in tears as she ran out as fast as she can.

ren, still confused, smiled at himself and walked up to his friends top brag about what had happened.

Marissa fumbled through her bag, realising that she didnt even bring the car. She felt like breaking down when she knew that wasnt going to helps so she started to walk home realising that walking in your heels wasnt the best idea ever.


	25. Chapter 25

NEXT DAY...

'dude, why didnt she call. She didnt even leave a msg but you know what, I dont care. Really dude i dont. I mean I got out of that stupid dance, right? so I should feel happy right? right...but cmon not even a heads up that she wasnt coming!' seth exclaimed in the kitchen as he talked about last night.

'seth, Im sure theres a reasonable explaination why she didnt come' ryan said assuringly so he could shut up for a sec

'hey boys' sandy said as he came into the kitchen to grab a bagel

'oh hey sandy, can I ask you something?' ryan asked

'yeah sure, go ahead' sandy nodded

'well me and anna are going up to tahiti this spring break and was wondering if that was ok with you' ryan said

'yeah, sure kid' sandy said

'...what? so you an anna are a thing now?' seth said curiously but feeling like the last one to know

'no...we're just going sailing on a boat...together...to tahiti...wait do we sound like a couple? ryan asked

'oh yeah buddy' seth said as he slapped ryan on the back.

at school.

'yeah well not to seem like the third wheel but can I come with you guys?...only if something bad happens with me n summer that is' seth asked as they walked throught the hallway.

'yeah, sure. that would make it much less awkward with just me n anna' ryan said agreeing

summer came up from behind and was holding a comic book

'Cohen, I am soo sorry about last night..will you forgive me?' summer pleaded as she handed the comic book to him

'whats this?' he asked

'well you should know. I just asked the comic book guy of their expensivest comic there and bought it for you' summer said trying to get on his good side

'thanks summer! this is #2 issue of spiderman!' seth said happily

'but...just curious, where were you last night' seth said changeing his tone back to serious

Diego came up from behind summer

'she was with me. sorry dude. so you up for pacman summer?' diego asked

'what!' seth said in disbelief. all thoughts rushed throught his mind

'its not what you think cohen' summer sadly said

'sure it isnt' seth said as he handed the comic book back.

'seth-' summer said nearly in tears but she was too late. she didnt mean to forget about him last night. she didnt. but he alrdy walked off with ryan.


	26. Chapter 26

During Art which ryan and summer took and seth took calculus, summer came over to ryan and sat down. Ryan gave her a distrustful look.

'look Chino, Im really sorry-' summer said

'shouldnt this be directed somewhere else?' ryan asked

'yeah well seth ignored me for the whole day' summer pouted

'well, I think he'll be ignoring you for the whole spring break' ryan snickered

'what! why?' summer yelled

'we're going to go sail to tahiti with anna. The best thing that kid needs is for you to stop playing games with him' ryan said strongly

'he doesnt even know the whole truth yet!' summer said

'well, would that change anything? that you were out with another guy and stood him up?' ryan said as he got up

'please, would you just talk to him for me?' summer begged and put on her puppy dog eyes

'mm' ryan said as he saw seth at the door. they both were thinking the same thing so he and seth left the school to go home.

summer went home as well.

summer came to her bedroom to find marissa in her bed.

'Coop?' summer said

'yeah?' marissa yawned

'why arent you at school?'

'why arent YOU at school?' marissa groaned

'me n cohen got into a fight...and I dont know what I can do to save our relationship...god coop why does it have to be this hard!' summer screammed as she punched her punching bag.

'well, once another guy gets involved, the relationship is practically over. welcome to my world' marissa said as she sat up.

'but I really thought me an him had a connection...and now that he n chino are goin on a sailin trip to tahiti with anna, its bound to be over...'summer said sadly

'what! ryan n him are goin on a trip with anna to tahiti?' marissa said shocked

'yeah...so what' summer said

'summ, we have to stop them! we cant let anna win...not this time' marissa said getting excited

summer thought for a bit

'oh it is ass kicking time coop' summer said as marissa pulled on a spring dress and her and summer ran out of the house


	27. Chapter 27

Marissa and Summer ran to Dr Roberts SUV and jumped in.

'Maybe I should drive...' marissa said as summer unlocked the car doors.

'why! arent I a good enough driver?' summer said

'no its not that...well- yeah..kinda?' marissa said in her innocent voice

'fine' summer said as she threw the keys to marissa

'thnx' smiled marissa as they hopped into the car.

ryan and seth were at the docks with all bags packed. anna was inside the boat getting everything ready.

'wow...tahiti, here we come' ryan said finally

'yeah...wooh.' seth yelped unenthusiastically...

ryan tried to lighten the mood up.

'c'mon this is going to be great! catch fish and grill'em right there' said ryan with a forced smile

'yeah but summer wont be there...not that I would care if she wasnt there because I wouldnt. I dont man. seriously. but if I did care, which I dont-' seth rambled on and on.

a brooding silence went among them which was quite rare if seth was in presence.

'why are we doing this?' seth finally said

'Idunno but we cant just not go. right?' ryan said to get seths reassurance

'couldnt we?' seth said in thinking.

anna came off the boat and held some rope and other unfamiliar boat tools.

'cmon you two sitting ducks- weve got a boat to catch!' anna said excitedly.

the two guys looked at eachother and-

'I have a cohen to catch coop and if youre going to drive at this speed, frankly, im going to have to drive you off the road!' summer said in distressed.

'well if there werent so much traffic, maybe we'd be there in time.' marissa said as she pressed the car horn.

they were alrdy near the beachside but the docks were still ahead.

summer started to tap her fingers onto the dashboard. she was in total stress.  
the traffic started to move again and marissa pushed the accelerator. summer looked at her and turned the steering wheel. the car started to head for the sand and marissa let go of the accelerator.

'OMG? are you out of your mind? we cant just drive on the beach!' marissa yelled

'yeah well if you arent.' summer said as she got out of the car and started to run to the docks. tears came to her eyes as she thought about seth.

'wait!- summer? wait up!' screamed marissa as she got out as well and ran- following her.


	28. Chapter 28

marissa caught up to summer and they clung onto eachother in hope that the guys hadnt left yet. they got to the boat shop and summer bursted through the door, waking up the shop keeper.

'SIR HAVE YOU SEEN A SHORT BLONDE HAIRED GIRL? LOOKS LIKE A PIXIE?' summer yelled

'uh-' the shopkeeper said

'AND A BROWN HAIRED NERD? LITTLE WEAKLING?' summer interupted

'and dont forget ryan' marissa reminded

' OH AND A TOUGH LOOKING GUY. 'BOUT THIS HIGH, BLUE EYES, BUILT AND ALL ABOUT TO LEAVE!' summer said frantically

'woah woah slow down girl' the shopkeeper said 

'ok but you know where they are right?'

'yeah yeah sure'

'oh please please tell me!'

'the last place I saw'

'yeah?' said both girls

'the people you're talking about'

'yeah?'

'was at-


End file.
